Sumireko Sanshokuin
}} Sumireko Sanshokuin (三色院菫子) is a main character in Oresuki. She is in love with Amatsuyu Kisaragi and is the object of affection of Taiyo Oga and Yasuo Hazuki. She is a second year High School student and a helper in the school library. She is sometimes called by her nickname, Pansy (三色菫, Panji). Appearance While at school Pansy looks like a petite, plain girl with long black hair tied in braids and thick glasses and has an infamy for looking gloomy. In truth she is a gorgeous beauty with a bust size far larger than she typically shows around.Oresuki Anime: Episode 3 Kabuten Dress As part of the Hundred Flower Festival's Kabuten dance, Pansy wore a low-cut red dress with an orange floral pattern, a yellow sash and long white gloves. She had her hair down with two small ponytails tied with purple hairties. She explains this color scheme as reference to the meanings of the pansy flowers of the respective colors, yellow for memories, white for the feeling of love and purple for "my head is filled with thoughts of you".''Oresuki'' Anime: Episode 6 Aqualand Swimsuit At the pool, Pansy wore a fancy white swimsuit with a skimpy bra and long skirt. Personality Pansy presents herself as an authentic and common person yet an individual with strong charisma and observation. From her perspectives and experiences, she shows herself to be a well-mannered smooth-talker with good advice and a level head, as well as a lovable beauty queen. She appears as a strong person with powerful enthusiasm, but she does show fear at the thought of of being with her stalkers. She is polite to her peers at school, only turning a sharp tongue at Joro. After she makes friends with Himawari, Cosmos and Sun, she shows that she is very kind and considerate to people close to her. Pansy was pushed into dating Hose in middle school, and she moved away to get away from him, as well as vowed to never keep her true feelings hidden and clash with them head-on once she’s become a high schooler (which trouble Joro the most). She sees that Joro is very similar to Hose and she aims to prevent him from becoming like Hose by giving him affection, as well as forcing him to face his shortcomings such as his inferiority complex. Abilities Intelligence - Pansy is very knowledgeable about the way people think and act. She is able to read people and detect lies by judging their actions and mannerisms, and manipulate them according to their weaknesses. Disguise - Pansy is able to drastically change her appearance and personality. She can go from being beautiful and flirty to gloomy and plain in a matter of seconds. This ability allows her to avoid being recognized by her old acquaintances like Tampopo and Joro in the early series, however, there are some people, aside from Sun, who can see through her disguise in a short amount of time. However, she only disguised herself when she’s in Nishikizuta High School in order to prevent Hose from having anyone from school leaked the traces about her studying in her current school to him. Cooking - Pansy has shown proficiency in cooking, particularly baking, as she often prepares light snacks for Joro in the library''Oresuki'' Anime: Episode 4 or cookies during the group study sessions. Joro stalking - Despite the fear she has of her stalkers, Pansy herself participates in stalking her love interest too, and is very skilled in the art; her target, Joro, never finds out until Pansy confesses it to him herself. Pansy admitted that she couldn't stop herself doing it every now and then. Synopsis Anime When Joro visits the Student Council room, Pansy walks past the door. She can also be seen watching Joro on his dates on the weekend. Pansy approaches Joro as he is resting in the library. Manga Trivia * Sumireko went to the same middle school as Hose and Tampopo. * Sumireko's nickname, Pansy, is formed by removing the 院 and 子 characters from her name. ** Pansy is a species of flower. * Sumireko is voiced by Haruka Tomatsu in the anime adaptation. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters